Ajuda Marota Seria uma cola? oO
by Ray Max
Summary: Quando você tenta fazer uma prova, e nada do que você estudou cai nela. E então os seus personagens mais queridos vem te ajudar :


**Exame de Poções**

**5ª aula, Professora Ranhosa.**

**Ree:** Nhai! **- lê a prova novamente -** Diacho, não sei nada :x! Ajuda...!

**Sirius:** Oie :D

**Ree:** o.O?

**Sirius:** Hey! A Lily é boa em poções ;D

**Ree:** Ela está do outro lado da sala u.u!

**Sirius:** ALUADO! **- grita -**

**Lupin:** Oi?

**Sirius:** Ajuda a Ree ;P

**Lupin:** Mas eu nem consigo me ajudar :x

**Ree:** Egoísta ¬¬'

**Sirius:** Caracoles o.o'! Se nem o CDF [Cú de Ferro do Aluado consegue, você está na mérda, Ree xD! PONTAS!

**Tiago:** Fala Pulguento O/

**Sirius:** Ajuda a Ree aqui, que a cuzidinha não estudou e agora se ferrou. Hey, eu fiz rimar n.n

**Tiago:** Yeah! Almofadas é um poeta :D! Hey, mas eu que sou o poeta ò.ó

**Ree:** O Six é o meu poeta :)

**Sirius:** Eba :D

**Tiago:** Ahn... **- pensando -** Chama o Ranhoso, ele é bom em poções O/!

**Ree:** Prefiro pedir ajuda à lula gigante ¬¬'

**Sirius:** Concordo :)

**Ree:** Nya, mas até que eu gosto do Ranhoso

**Sirius:** ¬¬' **- ciúmes -**

**Tiago:** Razão do meu viver! **- chamando -**

**Lílian:** Eu? o.O?

**Ree:** Não, a minha tia avó u.ú! Quem mais seria?

**Lílian: **:)

**Tiago:** Ajuda a Ree \O/! Porque o Almofadas e o Aluado são dois inúteis que não estão ajudando poha nenhuma ;P

**Lupin:** E você seria o terceiro inútil?

**Sirius:** Awe! Somos o Trio dos Inúteis \O/!

**Lílian:** Podem apostar que ninguém é mais inútil do que o Rabicó.

**Rabicho:** **- aparece -** Alguém me chamou? o.O

**Ree:** E quem perderia o precioso tempo chamando por você?

**Rabicho:** **- pensando -** Sei não o.o! Acho que eu vou indo então.

**Sirius:** Demorou O/

**Lílian:** Voltando à missão de Ajudar a Ree no Exame de Poções O/

**Ree:** Eu vou tivar um "T" ç.ç [T Avaliação Trasgo ;P

**Lílian:** Lascou-se... também empaquei :x

**Todos:** o.o'!

**Ree:** Você empacar? o.O?

**Sirius:** Yeah! Assim como é milagre o Rabicho pensar O/

**Todos:** kkkkkk!

**Rabicho:** Que tem eu? o.O?!

**Sirius:** Estávamos debatendo a sua capacidade mental ;)

**Rabicho:** E a que conclusão chegaram:)

**Sirius:** Que sua capacidade é extremamente limitada ;P

**Rabicho**: Como assim? o.O'?

**Sirius:** Novidade! Ele não entendeu \O/!

**Todos:** kkkkkk!

**Ree:** Perfeitoso, sabia que cada dia eu te amo mais:)

**Sirius:** Todo mundo sabe disso, Ree ;)

**Lílian:** :)

**Ree:** o.o

**Lílian:** o.O?!

**Ree:** Esquecemos de chamar alguém! DORI \O/!

**Dori:** Eu?!

**Sirius:** Margarina, meu amor \O/

**Dori:** ;P

**Ree:** ¬¬'

**Sirius:** Que isso, Ree, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você ;D

**Ree:** Sei... só porque ela é loira u.ú! **- momento emo -**

**Sirius:** Então você é a preta que eu amo \O/!

**Ree:** Mas eu não sou preta o.o

**Sirius:** E também não é loira xD

**Ree:** Eu sou amarela :x

**Sirius:** Então você é a gema que eu amo O/

**Ree:** Gema de ovo? o.O

**Sirius**: É amarela :x

**Ree:** Que brega, Six u.u

**Sirius:** Ain :x

**Ree:** Amo-te, pulguento preto :D

**Sirius:** Eba \O/!

**Ree:** Não tem como eu brigar com você :)

**Sirius:** :)

**Lupin:** Que bonitinho.

**Tiago:** Já tô ficando com diarréia ¬¬'!

**Todos:** kkkkkk!

**Lílian:** Deixa que eu curo então :)

**Tiago:** **- sorriso bobo -**

**Todos:** Wow 8D

**Ree:** Já era O/! Se a idéia era me ajudar no exame, considerem essa idéia perdida xD

**Sirius:** Acho que você vai bem :)

**Ree:** Assim espero :x

**Dori:** Tirou 7,5 em 10.

**Ree:** o.O?! Que isso agora?

**Dori:** Eu vi a Ranhosa corrigindo ;D

**Ree:** Eba :D! Pensei que não ia sair do um xD!

**Sirius:** E você não sai do meu coração :)

**Ree:** Six... **- olhinhos brilhando -**

**Lílian:** Que meigo.

**Dori:** E a Ranhosa vai pegar a gente O/

**(Toca sineta, avisando que faltam cinco minutos para o término da aula)**

**Lupin:** E acabou a aula O/

**Tiago:** Gracias a Dios \O/!

**Sirius: **:(

**Todos:** o.O?!

**Tiago:** Ora! Almofadas entristecer quando se acaba uma aula? O Hoje o Mundo acaba O/

**Lupin:** Assim como é milagre a Lily empacar e o Rabicho pensar? Yeah, hoje o mundo realmente acaba.

**Todos:** kkkkkk!

Ree: Você também não pode falar muita coisa, Lobinho ;D! Você também empacou ;D

**Lupin:** Isso não vem ao caso :x

**Ree:** **- recebe olhar mortífero da professora -** Ela tá olhando feio pra cá o.O! Na verdade, olhando para mim o.o' [Realmente, a professora olhava super feio para mim 8D

**Sirius:** Ela está com ciúmes ;P

**Ree:** Ciúmes o.O?!

**Sirius:** De você, por ter um namorado perfeito como eu! E ela não ter a ninguém a não ser a si mesma xD!

**Ree:** o.o'!

**Tiago:** Haha! Pulguento metido a besta O/

**Sirius:** Cala a boca, porque veado's não entendem nada dessas coisas xD

**Lílian:** ¬¬' Não chame meu amorzinho de veado, Sih!

**Ree:** E não chame meu perfeitoso de pulguento, Tih ;)

**Tiago e Sirius:** 8D

**(Toca segunda e última sineta, indicando finalmente o término da última aula)**

**Lupin:** Vamos indo, meio dia, é hora de ir O/

**Sirius:** Baiee Ranhosa O/ **- acena -**

**Ree:** Ela é esposa do Snape o.O'?

**Todos:** kkkkkk!

**(Saem da Sala)**

E então? O que acharam:)

A inútil aqui fez a fic enquanto fazia a prova de Geografia, da professora Nelsilane.

Acho que ela pensou que eu estava colando xD! Problema é dela O/

Mesmo porque eu realmente não estudei para a merdx da prova. Pelo menos tirei 7,5 sendo que a média é 7 ;)

BeijO ;

E por favor, deixem reviews :x


End file.
